Sorcerer
Description: Sorcerers are arcane spellcasters who manipulate magic energy with imagination and talent rather than studious discipline. They have no books, no mentors, no theories - just raw power that they direct at will. Sorcerers know fewer spells than wizards do and acquire them more slowly, but they can cast individual spells more often and have no need to prepare their incantations ahead of time. Also unlike wizards, sorcerers cannot specialize in a school of magic. Since sorcerers gain their powers without undergoing the years of rigorous study that wizards go through, they have more time to learn fighting skills and are proficient with simple weapons. Alignment restrictions: none Hit die: d4 Proficiencies: armor (robes), weapons (simple) Skill points: 2 + int modifier ( (2 + int modifier) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, heal, lore, spellcraft Unavailable feats: curse song, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of sorcerer. Primary saving throw(s): will Base attack bonus: +1/2 levels Spellcasting: Arcane (spell failure from armor is a factor), charisma-based (a base charisma score of 10 + the spell's level is required to cast a spell, bonus spells are based on modified charisma, and the charisma modifier affects spell DCs), and spontaneous cast (no spell preparation required). Special abilities & feats *Level 1 summon familiar Spells Level progression Bonus spell slots come from items and high charisma. As a rule of thumb, sorcerers can cast spell levels up to half their class level (rounded down). Epic Sorcerer The epic sorcerer is a near mythic being. But still the need for ever-greater power never ceases and the sorcerer pushes on, exploring and mastering the magical. Hit die: d4 Skill points: 2 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic sorcerer gains a bonus feat every three levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, and 38. Epic sorcerer bonus feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, epic energy resistance, epic spell focus, epic spell penetration, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: mummy dust, great charisma, improved combat casting Unavailable epic feats: bane of enemies, construct shape, dragon shape, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, lasting inspiration, mighty rage, outsider shape, planar turning, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These epic general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of sorcerer. Epic Sorcerer level progression Prestige class tips * Sorcerers are ideally suited to becoming dragon disciples. * Non-good sorcerers may want to consider becoming a pale master. Though less useful to the sorcerer than to the wizard, this class provides many useful defensive abilities. Notes *Sorcerers receive spells one level later than wizards. For example, to cast level 2 spells, wizard level 3 is sufficient while sorcerer level 4 is required. *Sorcerers can wear armor without risking arcane spell failure if they choose the automatic still spell feats. In addition to the still spell feats, many sorcerers also take one or more levels as a blackguard or paladin to gain the armor proficiency (heavy) feat, as these classes have skills which take advantage of their already high charisma.